Poison ivy, poison oak, poison sumac, and other varieties of poisonous plants are known to cause a variety of adverse effects to individuals who come into contact with these plants. Such effects range from the forming of pustules, red bumps or rashes on the skin to causing anaphylaxis or even death to those who are severely allergic to such plants. Contact with poison ivy and like plants can occur by brushing against the plants, from being near smoke when brush containing the plants are burned, and, as to these individuals with severe sensitivity, even walking near the plants. Individuals who spend many hours outdoors, e.g. gardeners, campers, joggers, outdoor sportsman, are especially vulnerable to poison ivy and like poisonous plants.
Common treatments for poison ivy usually contain the use of cortisone or other steroids, applied on the pustule rash to stop the itching for enough days until the ivy induced problem runs its course and heals. This usually takes from one week to ten days. However, cortisone can have serious side effects which can be harmful, sometimes causing damage to the kidneys and liver. Certain people experience other adverse or allergic reactions which preclude its use altogether.
In addition, many poison ivy medications and treatments are messy and gooey. These need to be covered by bandages to prevent staining of clothing and furniture. Other treatments just do not work effectively.